Lost In Love
by DoubleMMia
Summary: Starfire finds out that Rae and Robin love each other. Heartbroken she plans to run away and kill herself but a certain little green friend has other plans. BBxStar & some RaexRob requested by Val-Creative I spent all day on this Please also R&R Oneshot!


_**(Now, this is a BBxStar oneShot. I am planning to make a full fan fiction about them sooner or later so keep your ears peeled! Or is it your eyes? I forget! Enjoy! Requested from Val-Creative!)**_

_**Lost In Love**_

"_Star?" he asked, leaning in closer. Lips trembling…_

"_No…Robin, please." she pleaded, pushing him away._

"_Star! I said I'm sorry! It's not my fault…I can't help loving her!" he yelled, sinking to his knees._

"_But friend Robin-" she started._

"_We're more than friends! Best friends!? Remember?!" he shouted, banging his fist heavily on the ground; teeth grinding against each other._

"_No…Friend Robin. You have broken my heart…Go." she whispered, a single tear trickling down her cheek._

_She couldn't take it anymore…_

_Starfire ran out of the lounge, letting her cheeks drown in the never ending salty water - licking the water off her cheeks when she could._

_However, she knew that Robin was correct, he could not help loving the violet haired girl called Raven. She had been stupid to believe that after the kiss in Tokyo then everything would be perfect, that they would truly be together, that nobody could ever break them apart - she had been wrong about Robin for oh so long. Yet…She still felt her heart tear up into a million jigsaw pieces - scattering themselves all around inside her body. _

_Starfire shivered. Not because it was cold, in fact the exact opposite; it was summer so the morning sun's raze normally heated up the tower immensely. Her heart was frozen. She felt nothing beating against her chest - her heart wasn't replying to her head. _

_Betrayal crept into her heart as she walked more slowly down the halls leading to her bedroom - where she could cry until her heart bled with sorrow. Looking down at her feet as she crept to her room, Starfire sniffed loudly; she smiled a little as she remembered the good times they shared together - all of them. Her, Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy…_

_Something pressed against her right foot, hard. _

_Yelling with pain, Star stumbled back - grabbing her foot in the process as she hopped backwards._

"_Whoa! Sorry Star! Didn't see you there! You okay?" _

_Starfire looked up from her damaged foot to see the green changeling known as Beast Boy bending down to look at her foot. Starfire felt herself go hot in the cheeks, automatically she put her hands over her cheeks - hoping that it would not seem strange to her green friend._

_Instantly, Beast Boy shrugged hopelessly at her; understanding that she had been embarrassed to see him in her pain of her foot being stomped on._

" _I am f-fine. Thank you…Beast Boy…" she stuttered uncontrollably; not understanding why her voice was out of control so easily than it had been with Robin._

"_Heh. It's okay. Hey? Are you okay? Your eyes are all puffy. Unless you've got hay fever, which you have right?" Beast Boy chuckled, handing her a tissue._

"_No friend Beast Boy, I do not have the fever of the hay." Starfire wiped her eyes with the tissue before lowering her head even more._

"_You've been crying then?!" Beast Boy practically yelled, grabbing her hand reassuringly._

"_Maybe so…" she muttered despondently. Pulling away from him, she continued to walk to her room now only a few steps away._

"_Hey!" he called running up behind her, grabbing her hips accidentally - trying so hard not to let her get away from his grip._

_Beast Boy turned scarlet at touching her hips in such a manner but despite that he wouldn't let go of her, he would not let her hurt in silence while everyone else had a normal day._

"_Friend Beast Boy…I wish not to talk about what Robin has done to me…" Starfire whispered, another stream of tears ran down her face as she desperately tried to shake Beast Boy off her; failing with every attempt._

"_What HAS he done Star?" Beast Boy growled with ferocity that surprised even him._

_Starfire's eyes dilated at the question. And at the rage that was in Beast Boy's voice. She had never heard him like this before…not properly anyway. __**(Reconsidering the episode The Beast Within)**_

"_He has done what people would call. Broken heart. Is that not what it is called friend Beast Boy?" Starfire's alien pronunciation made Beast Boy warm up inside even if this was a difficult time for them both. _

"_Yeah…That's what they call it Starfire…" Beast Boy clenched his hands into a fist, letting go of Starfire before he broke her hips with anger._

"_Friend Beast Boy…" she grabbed his hand as he turned away to find the man that had broken his best friend's heart. "Do not hurt him…As he has said…It was not his fault."_

_Beast Boy let out a sigh as he's fists unclenched unwillingly, he bowed his head down low - ashamed. _

_A plan powered into his mind immediately. Beast Boy's head shot straight up until his eyes connected with the long corridors ahead of him…He frowned deeply before turning towards the young alien._

"_I'm not going to hurt him Star…" he mumbled, twisting his fingers around each other finger on his other hand. He spun round and strided down the corridors towards the lounge where he could hear two people talking. "I'm going to bloody kill him."_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"_And then I said 'Whoa! Star's got some cleaning up to do!" laughed Robin as he placed a hand over Raven's, smiling happily at her, seeing that she was giggling hysterically._

_Footsteps. Loud, heavy and by the sounds of it. Someone was not in a good mood today._

"_I don't know about Star doing some cleaning. You've got some explaining to do!" Beast Boy appeared in front of the doors leading to the halls, his face a darker shade of it's normal green._

"_What's crawled up your ass and died?" Raven's sarcastic voice replied to his anger._

"_IT'S YOU AND HIM ISN'T IT?" roared Beast Boy, his eyes twitching - he was urging himself not to morph and destroy them both._

_Robin's jaw slacked._

"_Thought so." muttered Beast Boy darkly. "Why did you do it? She loved you! She still DOES love you! You're an ass Robin."_

_Robin jumped up from where he was sitting, his fists tightened in a threatening position; he's forehead was beaded with sweat under his dark hair. Raven's eyes widened with fear as the two men stepped forward, both with viciousness deep in their eyes/masks._

"_Why do YOU care anyway?" bellowed Robin, reaching to get his weapons that were latched onto his fertility belt._

"_Because she's my friend! Unlike you I care about her!" Beast Boy responded by throwing a dish that was next to him at the Boy Wonder._

_Robin artfully dodged the oncoming dish by throwing his body onto the floor which panged his chest hard as he landed._

"_You're wrong! I care about her as well!" Robin stumbled up, throwing his disks at Beast Boy in which he transformed into a jelly fish so the disks just stuck inside him._

_Morphing back to himself, Beast Boy spat the remains of Robin's disks onto the carpet before turning his heated stare towards the person he would of once called Leader._

"_If you cared about her then you would of told her you loved her STRAIGHT AWAY. You knew she loved you! If you cared about her then you wouldn't of kissed in Tokyo knowing that she'd think you were together now. You led her on Robin! You don't care about her at all!" Beast Boy turned towards the violet haired girl, his whole body shaking violently._

"_AND YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER EITHER. Some friend you were! The one that she looked up to. The person that she told her deepest, darkest secrets too! Did she tell you that she loved Robin?!" Raven didn't even share him a quick glance. "Answer me!" he demanded, slamming his fist on the work top that Raven's book was resting on._

"_She didn't tell me that she loved Robin actually…" Raven's toneless voice responded without hesitation._

"_Bet you could see that she did though…" _

"_Of course I could see that she loved him. What do you think I am Beast Boy?"_

"_You really, honestly want to know who I think you are?" his voice was cold and aggressive - Raven had to play her cards right on that question._

"_If you tell me, do you really think I'll get angry with you?" Raven's dark eyes searched into Beast Boy's - looking for a sign that might say what he was thinking at the moment._

"_I think you're a selfish, insensitive and malevolent coward I've ever met!" Beast Boy's eyes squinted at her, he was close to tears._

"_Bravo Beast Boy. I'm glad to be called that." Raven's eyes never left his as she walked out of the lounge, he knew for sure that it was going to take him some time to make it up to her however right now he didn't really care…A punch came flying at him. Falling over and landing straight on his nose. Beast Boy groaned, trying to lift himself up as his tired muscles only made it worse._

"_Don't ever talk to her like that again!" yelled Robin in his ear before running after his Raven._

_Beast Boy slumped down onto the floor, weaker than the day he was born, his eyes were filled with tears. He had known why he had cared so much in addition to this Beast Boy knew that Robin knew as well…_

_Small, delicate footsteps, slow paced, almost reluctant footsteps carried themselves by his side. Quickly lifting his head to look at the feet of the person, he recognised the beautiful aroma almost instantaneously - Starfire was looking over him._

"_Friend Beast Boy…I told you not to hurt him." her voice was soft and caring - obviously worried about his injuries. _

_Beast Boy blinked away his tears quickly, sniffing to get rid of his blocked nose - another giveaway he had been crying._

"_Did he hurt you?" she asked, kneeling down next to him, hands searching for his chin._

"_No." Beast Boy grunted, shutting his eyes tight as her hand cupped his chin; pulling his face up towards hers._

_Starfire looked at the troubled, green boy that she had cupped his chin with her hands tenderly._

'_He is beautiful…' _Starfire thought to herself.

"Beast Boy?"

"Star?"

"I need to tell you something…" She gulped. It was her last chance…

"What is it?" Beast Boy's thoughts were racing against his mind like battering rams, hope braced himself right inside his heart, wanting to hear what he thought he was going to hear…

"I-I…I'll tell you later." she said quickly before turning away from him and charging out of the room.

"Oh…Okay." Was all Beast Boy could manage to pronounce before collapsing in a heap on the carpeted floor, his eyes still faintly open. Beast Boy called for help, knowing he wouldn't get none only from Cyborg or Starfire - if she was still in the tower - because what he had said to Raven.

"Dude! You can do this! You're Beast Man!" Beast Boy yelled at himself. Staggering up, Beast Boy gripped the end of a chair - lifting himself up with a lot of effort needed to be put into it.

Limping towards the sofa where he could rest, Beast Boy realised two different things about him - 1. He had a black eye. And 2. He's feelings for Starfire had hit the roof over the last couple of years without even realizing it. He remembered the days when he had a little thing for Raven, haha! Those day were the best of days. He had Terra them days, stunning Terra with her blonde hair and earth abilities - surprising them all how strong she was when they had went against her once. Hmm…Where is Cyborg? It seemed like forever since Beast Boy had seen his best friend apart from when he saw him snacking on chocolate chip cookies early this morning, greedy. Beast Boy decided to rest his leg on the sofa, examining it carefully he felt something papery rub against the skin of his leg; he quite liked the feel of the paper, it made him feel different.

Never the less, he scrambled off the sofa, searching under the pillows that were underneath his leg for any signs of the piece of paper that he was just trying to ignore as his leg rested.

As he was still searching for the unfound parchment, something hard collided with his head.

"Dudes! I've already been punched today, who the hell is- Oh hey Cy!" Beast Boy gave his friend a grin.

"Damn, who gave you that black eye? And you looking for this little thing here?" Cyborg dangled the paper just above Beast Boy's reach.

"Dude! Come on just give me!" Beast Boy whinged, climbing on top of Cyborg's shoulders to try and grab the parchment.

"Let me read it!" snapped Cyborg, throwing Beast Boy back onto the couch with a soft _flump!_

_Dear Beast Boy, _("Oooh BB got an admirer!")

_I am sorry that our friendship has to end in such a way, come to the museum, if I am to commit death. I must die in a friend's arms…_

_Yours Truly,_

_Starfire_

"No…" gaped Beast Boy, going weak in the knees._ "_Cy. Come with me please…I can't do it alone…"

"Like I'm gonna let you go alone! C'mon!" Cyborg shouted sternly running out of the lounge. Beast Boy not so far behind. _"Please god…Don't let her die…Please.."_ Beast Boy felt a lump in his throat. Pushing it down, Beast Boy continued to follow Cyborg to the museum…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Starfire sat silently in the corner of the museum, a knife in hand behind her back which she would hide until Beast Boy came. She had no idea what made her decide that she would kill herself - she just would and that would be the end of the ever lasting pain she'd have to put up with if she was alive.

It was getting dark, maybe Beast Boy wouldn't come, maybe he would be just like the other people she knew…Maybe he'd just tear up the piece of paper with her hand writing on and…

"Star!"

And there he was…With Cyborg but that wasn't really bad - better with Cyborg than with Robin or Raven.

Starfire clutched onto the knife more tightly. She felt her fingers bleed a little as the blade dug deeper into her flesh. She gasped with pain as the bleeding began to flow through her fingers frenziedly; she dug the blade in deeper and deeper until she was close to tears. Beast Boy snatched the knife away from her, smearing the blood on the ground and chucking it away from them - frowning.

"Why Starfire?" he quietly asked, sitting next to her. Starfire couldn't help it anymore…She let the fresh tears pour out like from a tap and placed her head on Beast Boy's shoulder, looking for comfort she very well deserved.

"Why?" he asked again, more forcefully despite the fact he was trying so hard to get her off her bid for suicide.

"I don't know…" she cried, sobbing hard into his shoulder, eyes closed. Wishing she was someone else.

"Don't do this to yourself…Please Star." Beast Boy begged, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"I cannot help myself. I must do this." Starfire reached over to grab the knife once more except she was stopped right in her tracks by Beast Boy.

"No!" he commanded, holding her back by the waist.

"I am just a friend to you Friend Beast Boy, you shall find others." Starfire said, struggling to get out of Beast Boy's firm grip.

"Your not just a friend to me Starfire!" Beast Boy closed his eyes, clenched his teeth together and sighed.

"I am not?" Starfire tilted her head, confused at her friend's behaviour as much as he was confused about hers.

"No, you're a lot more. A lot more!" Beast Boy kept pulling her back, he would not let her go even if it endangered his life.

"What am I to you Friend Beast Boy?"

"I-I…" he started, he couldn't find the strength to finish his sentence…

"Yes?" Starfire smiled at him, knowingly.

Then everything went fast…

Starfire gasped, not out of surprise but pain; her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Beast Boy looked down to see the darkest red stain on her body that he'd ever seen.

"No!" Beast Boy cried, bringing the delicate body on his lap. "Star? Star? Are you still there? Please Starfire! Don't leave me…"

Suddenly, Starfire's eyes snapped open, she was alive.

"Beast Boy…I am…Sorry…I had forgotten that I had…an extra…" Starfire smiled weakly at her own foolishness. "Why do you cry friend Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy gulped, the lump in his throat reappeared again. (**I'm crying right now writing this…My god. D;**) Tears of a broken heart streamed down his face…He gently moved her hair out of her eyes for her. Finally, biting down all the fear in his heart he gently whispered in her ear.

"Because…I-I love you…"

Starfire smiled, her eyes filled with tears also however these were tears of happiness while Beast Boy's were tears of the exact opposite. She reached up with one of her hands and stroked his tears away.

"If you must know…Friend Beast Boy, I. Love you too…"

Beast Boy smiled joyfully at her, leaning closer to her face and passionately kissing her with every last tear and strength he still had in him.

"You aren't going to die Star! I promise." he sighed and then sprung into action.

"Cyborg! Can we do anything?" Beast Boy exclaimed, simply out of breath after the most probable best kiss in the world.

Cyborg stepped forward, he scanned Starfire's health, risk of dying and risk of living then added up all the scores together to get the most important total of them all.

A shake of the head…Tears were spreading on Cyborg's cheeks too now.

"BB…" he whispered.

"NO! There has to be something! Check again! I'm not losing her! Please! Check…again…" yelled Beast Boy his eyes streamed with tears.

"There is one possibility BB…" Cyborg answered.

"What? I'll do anything for her!"

"Call the damn doctors!"

"Oh…Yeah!" Beast Boy beamed as he cradled Starfire in his arms.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

2 weeks later:

"Beast Boy!"

"Star!"

"Lover Beast Boy…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Star. Thank god I phoned the doctors." Beast Boy grinned sheepishly, kissing Starfire on her neck before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Wanna get married!?" Beast Boy joked, pulling his fingers.

"I shall loved to be married to you Beast Boy!" Starfire sang, hugging Beast Boy harder than ever before.

And for once.

Beast Boy enjoyed love and being loved in return.


End file.
